infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Grey (IUCU)
One day, this city will be mine, but we have to get rid of that wretched vigilante first. ''- Mr Grey'' Grant "Theodore" Jackson was a businessman and the CEO of NanoCorp in Dark City and the father of Daniel Jackson. Whilst masquerading as a successful businessman, Grant was in fact a masked crime lord known as Mr Grey, and sought out to take control of Dark City, only to come into conflict with the Black Shadow. Their conflict ultimately ended with Grant's demise as he was killed by his own son after being brainwashed. Mr Grey is portrayed by John Malkovich. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Grant Jackson, only that he and his wife gave birth to a son called Daniel Jackson and that he subsequently became the CEO of NanoCorp. Grant would later adopt the criminal identity of Mr Grey, partnering himself with the criminal Mike Linskey, who would then become Silverwing. A Hostile Takeover The Calvin Inc. Court Case Grant is present when Mary Calvin and Jane Calvin are being sued by John Riggett, and is later confronted by Daniel, who suspects him of being responsible for the lawsuit, and vows to find out what is going on. Grant later speaks with Judge Ward about the case and pays him to find out the details, which Ward happily obliges to. The Power Plant Incident Grant later meets with Riggett and pays him a fair sum of money, revealing he hired him to sue Calvin Inc. so he could buy the company. He pays Ward his sum of the money before heading off to meet Linskey, and the two devise a plan to kill the Black Shadow, only to realize he has contacted their engineer Dr. Eric Stoneheart and has rescued him from them. They send a coded message to Black Shadow in an attempt to kill him. Mr Grey and Silverwing arrive at the Power Plant and confront Black Shadow and Stoneheart. Disguising his voice, Mr Grey orders Black Shadow to hand Stoneheart over, but Black Shadow refuses, leading Mr Grey to retaliate. They are interrupted by Detectives Amy Baker and Leo Franklin, and Mr Grey watches Silverwing injure Amy, and the two escape as the Power Plant explodes. Brainwashing Daniel Whilst in his office, Daniel bursts in and openly accuses him of rigging the Calvin Inc. trial. Before he can continue, Daniel receives a call that Amy is injured and decides to leave. Mr Grey later receives a call that Daniel is ready. Later, Grant is sat reading the newspaper as Daniel is playing the piano, but quickly comes up behind him and brainwashes him into believing that he is a criminal known as the Gunslinger, leading him to some armor that Daniel puts on. Mr Grey's Final Battle Grant contacts Ward to make sure that Riggett wins the lawsuit, which Ward agrees to. Mr Grey, Silverwing and Gunslinger later arrive at the Dockyard and encounter Black Shadow, who battles them. When Black Shadow fights Gunslinger, he deduces that Grant is Mr Grey and tries to attack him, only to be stopped by Gunslinger and Silverwing. Black Shadow removes his mask, revealing his identity as Jack Calvin to Mr Grey and tries to convince Gunslinger that Grant is manipulating him. Grant also does the same, which is interrupted when Blackbird arrives and fights Silverwing. Grant and Jack continue to try and convince Daniel the other is manipulating him, but Daniel turns on Grant and shoots him, disowning him as his father. As a result, Grant later dies. Post-Mortem After Grant's death, it is revealed his plan didn't work as both Riggett and Ward were arrested for tampering with the case. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Family * Daniel Jackson/Gunslinger- Son, manipulative servant and killer * Unnamed Ex-wife Allies * MIke Linskey/Silverwing † - partner and subordinate * John Riggett- employee * Judge Ron Ward- Pay-off for lawsuit case Enemies * Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- enemy * Amy Baker/Blackbird- enemy * Detective Leo Franklin- enemy * Eric Stoneheart- reluctant ally Appearances * Black Shadow 2 Notes Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Black Shadow 2 Characters Category:Lead Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Black Shadow Enemies Category:Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Dark City Residents Category:Business People Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters